


What's In A Name

by Evaine



Category: Metallica
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaine/pseuds/Evaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt of 'Contrast'</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name

_**What's In A Name**_  
Title: What's In A Name  
Author: Evaine  
Fandom/Characters: Metallica - James/Jason  
Rating: PG (I so suck at ratings)  
Genre: Slash  
Summary: For the prompt of 'Contrast'  
Disclaimer: I own only the words; the people own themselves and the events are fictitious.

 **What's In A Name**

He hates him sometimes. When lips curl into a sneer beneath the mustache and blue eyes pin him to the spot, a bug on a display card, he hates him. When rough orders bark out with the expectation of immediate and unquestioned compliance, he hates him. When the gaze of steel passes over him dismissively, deeming his words, his presence unimportant, he hates him.

When some deformation of his name drawls past the sneer, he hates him.

Rarely, in the sweaty darkness when the lean body demands surrender and a single urgent whisper— _Jason_ —brushes his ear, he…

Loves him.

~*~*~


End file.
